iMarry Fredward
by jaimelu
Summary: Contains Seddie, Spasha, Carffin, Tabby, and Neverie. Enjoy! All set in the future . Please review with lots of ideas and thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

*Carly and Spencer at Carly and Griffen's apartment*:

" morning Shay comma Carlay!!! Wake up, wake up! Today's the big day! Wake up and enjoy your last day as Carly Shay!!!" Spencer shouted through a bullhorn, while trying to wake up a very annoyed Carly from bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up, there's no need for all the rhyming!" Carly moaned as she climbed out of bed. Carly walked over to her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. A big yellow sticky note was on the mirror which said "May 18th~WEDDING!!!" Carly smiled and pulled the sticky note off the mirror, calling to Spencer "Spencer! Is my dress back from the studio yet? It's gotta be ready before my fitting at the hotel!" Spencer came in from the kitchen carrying two small cups of coffee, one black, one with cream and sugar. He handed Carly the cream and sugar cup, then hugged her and said "I got it back this morning, thank you. Your dress is waiting at Sam's apartment. Freddie and Griffin haven't seen it, don't worry. Griffen's picking up his parents at the airport, Sam's bringing yours and hers dresses to the hotel, Freddie's bringing his mom and Sam's brothers, and Melanie's checking on everything else. We're fine, okay?" Spencer hugged Carly tight and left the room after calling back "We're leaving for the hotel in 20 minutes, so hurry up! I'll be back in a few minutes, I gotta run home real quick and pick up Sash." He closed the door behind him and left Carly with her coffee. Carly sipped the last of coffee do and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for her big day.


	2. Chapter 2

*Carly at Sam and Freddie's apartment: (note: shelby marx had become such good friends with the icarly gang that when sam's mom went nuts and was sent to jail, shelby adopted sam and her brothers as their legal guardian~sam had no problem leaving them with shelby as they would be PERFECTLY safe)*

"Carly!!!" Sam squealed as she opened the door and greeted her best friend. "Are you guys ready?...Wait, where's Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam shrugged and laughed. "He's picking up his mom at her house and then he's gonna pick up my brothers from Shelby's. You ready to go? We got a lot of stuff to do today." Carly laughed, grabbed her purse, and said "Yeah, let's go." Sam and Carly spent half the day getting pampered; spa treatment at 11am, salon for hair at 12pm, lunch at Groovie Smoothie at 1pm, beauty parlor for makeup do-up at 2pm, and nail salon for manis an pedis at 3pm. By four in the afternoon, they were ready for their dress fittings at the Seattle Olympic Hotel. Carly had been able to convince Sam to wear a dress with nice shoes, but Sam had refused to wear any pink, so she settled for a burgundy maid-of-honor dress and black platform open-toed shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

*Carly and Sam at the hotel fitting room (note: remember Sasha Striker? well, Spencer got up the courage and asked her to marry him. they are now expecting a little boy.)

"Wow." Sam said in awe as Carly twirled in front of the large mirror in her wedding dress. "You look incredible Carls!" Sam cried as Carly blushed in pleasure. "Thanks Sam...okay, now let me see you in yours." she demanded as Sam sighed and went behind the wooden divider to change. She came out a few minutes later wearing a dark burgundy dress, complete with her platform heels, black pearl necklace Freddie had given her, and her hair pinned up in long flowing curls with a single strand dangling from her head. Sam looked breathtaking. Carly had to fight back tears so as not to ruin her makeup. "Oh...Sam...you look...perfect. It's just perfect for today!" Sam just laughed "Jeez Carls, I'm technically not supposed to look that good, all the attention is supposed to be on you remember?" Carly smiled and muttered "Only till after the wedding..." so quietly that Sam couldn't possibly hear. Spencer knocked on the door then came in, all decked out in a fancy suit and towing a very pregnant Sasha behind him. He took one look at Carly and started crying. "Oh Carly...baby sis, you look so beautiful." Spencer let go of Sasha to hug Carly, being careful not to wrinkle her dress. Both of them cried a few moments while Sam chatted with Sasha about the baby, soon to be Tommy Shay. Carly let go of Spencer when Freddie walked through the door. Freddie walked right up to Sam and took her in his arms before he even got a chance to notice her ensemble. When he did though, he was speechless for a minute. Finally he pulled out his phone and started dialing random numbers. "Who are you calling?" Sam asked. Freddie looked at her with a serious expression and replied "Im calling God. He seems to be missing an angel." Sam smacked him playfully on the arm while Freddie chuckled and put his phone in his tuxedo pocket beside a bulky little black box.


	4. Chapter 4

*At the wedding, Sam standing in the back ready to walk down the aisle as maid-of-honor, Freddie standing at Griffen's side as his best-man and Spencer stood at Carly's side in the back with Sam, ready to give her away(their dad was stuck in some army-top-secret-mission that he couldn't get away from, he promised to be at the after party the following week) (note: i cannot for the life of me remember the last name carly called griffin's mom in idate a bad boy, so i made one up)*

Spencer stuttered and Sam and Carly tried to calm him down...

Sp) I'm ready. You ready?

C) We're ready.

Sp) Sam,you ready?

Sa) I'm ready, Carly just said---

Sp) Carly, you ready?

C) Spencer, we said we're---

Sp) I'm ready...I'm ready...I'm ready...I'm rea---

C and Sa) Spencer!!! We're ready!

Sp) Okay...let's go.

Spencer hooked Carly's arm around his own and stood at the beginning of the aisle behind Sam. The music started, everyone turned to watch their progress, and Sam, Spencer, and Carly all started down the aisle...


	5. Chapter 5

*later during the end of the wedding*

"Do you, Carly Shay, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked, smiling. Carly beamed and said "I do." The priest turned to Griffen and said "Do you, Griffen Stanford, take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked, smiling. Griffen smiled and said "I do." The priest took both their hands and intertwined them, saying "I now pronounce you husband and wife...Griffen, you may now kiss your bride." Griffen took Carly in his arms and kissed her. The crowd cheered and Sam walked over to Freddie, taking his hand and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

*Later at the reception, everyone dancing.*

Carly stands up from her seat at the front and walks over to Sam's place at the table. She whispers in Sam's ear "Sam, time to catch my bouquet." Sam smiles, pats Freddie's hand, and stands, walking with Carly to the other bachelorettes ready to compete for the traditional catch-the-bride's-bouquet-contest. Sam positioned herself at the front, stood on tiptoes, and caught Carly's flower bouquet to the delight of Carly, her guests, and a very amused Freddie. Freddie took his champagne glass, tapped it with a fork, walked over to Sam, and announced to the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could get your attention for a moment. As you all know, Miss Sam Puckett just won the bouquet contest. I'd like to elaborate on that. Ladies, I'm sorry to say that the contest was rigged, unbeknownst to Miss Sam. Why you may ask did the bride rig the contest? Because Miss Carly Stanford knew that if Sam didn't catch that bouquet, I couldn't do this." And Freddie took Sam's hand, kneeled, and took out the little bulky black box that had been sitting quietly in his pocket all day. He held it out to Sam and she opened it, eyes staring at the little diamond ring. "Sam Puckett, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Will you marry me?" The whole reception room gasped as Sam whispered "Yes." Freddie stood, turned to the crowd and yelled so all could hear "She said yes!" The entire reception, bride and groom, staff, and guests all erupted into applause.


	7. Chapter 7

*Later, after the reception, Carly, Griffen, Sam, and Freddie went to the Pickle Garden restaurant with Sasha and Spencer.*

Spencer and Sasha talked about Tommy while snacking on ravioli together. Freddie held Sam's hand while she ate pulled pork cabonere' pasta while Freddie sipped white wine. Carly and Griffen shared a plate of alfredo le femme'. The lights over their table glittered off the ring on Sam's finger.


End file.
